


Made Of Win

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for COD.</p><p>Written for a challenge, prompt was first.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Made Of Win

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for COD.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was first.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Hey,” Serena hollered when Ed came out of the 27 alone. “How’d it go?” she asked.

“Not good sweetie, not good at all.”

“How come? Wait, don’t answer that.”

“Aaron Solomon is painting Belinda Gardner as an innocent victim even though she is eye deep.”

Serena took his hand; slotting her fingers into his while they walked. “That’s better,” she remarked.

“I heard about your trial, sweetie, congratulations.”

Serena’s cheeks started to flush at his praise. “First time I chair a trial and I win. Angela Byrne will probably get twenty to life if…” she stopped.

“If she tells you and Jack the details of the plan.”


End file.
